


万圣节的狼人先生

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2018.10.31）吃神系列，cp索玛裕。去年万圣节写的，当时发在微博被删了【。我特意等到今年万圣节再发这边！【喂灵感来源是吃神手游GEREO去年的万圣节活动的剧情和索玛换装【然而我没抽到！复刻好几次都没抽到！亚丝娜都抽满了也抽不到索玛！气！！！





	1. 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉都在下篇

结束了一天的工作，索玛带着一脸疲惫回到了芬里尔总部。  
虽说最近的任务和工作强度对曾经在极东年中无休的他来说根本算不了什么，可却有什么别的因素让他心里十分疲劳。  
是的，真正让他心累的就是现在他穿的那身衣服——简单来说就是万圣节用的变装。  
在年轻人们为了即将到来的万圣节雀跃不已时，却出现了奇妙的荒神，作为研究者的索玛不得不亲自参与进讨伐任务中。好在那些荒神并没有造成什么大问题，倒不如说反而为了万圣节增添了几分别样的趣味。  
索玛的打扮同样成了增添节日气氛的调味料……当然，他本人看起来不是那么开心就是了。  
“幸好那家伙现在不在……”  
索玛小声嘀咕着，快步向临时分配给他的研究室兼住处走去。  
可本应上了锁的房门在感应到他的接近后突然打开了，一个温和的声音随之从房里跳了出来。  
“工作辛苦了。欢迎回来，索玛。”  
“唔……！”  
索玛一时间还以为自己因为过于思念对方产生了幻觉，不由得愣在了原地。而正等在房里的裕看到索玛的样子，也当场愣住，说不出第二句话来。  
一阵诡异的沉默飘荡在房间里。

“噗……索玛，你……你怎么打扮成这样……”  
首先打破沉默的是裕的笑声。  
交往这么多年，裕自然知道索玛一定不想被打趣这身打扮，他只好拼命忍住笑意，可惜收效甚微，不断有低低的笑声从嘴边漏出来。  
“可恶……烦死了，不许笑！”  
索玛大踏步走进房间，深色的皮肤微微有些发烫：没想到裕偏偏在今天回来了。  
不久前，“摇篮”全员终于在芬里尔总部齐聚一堂。不过他们大部分时间都被分配在附近执行任务，偶尔才回总部露个脸，基本没什么机会一起行动，可只要有时间，裕都会跑来见索玛。  
原因无他，因为他们俩是早已确定了关系的恋人。虽然他们并没有公开，但至少极东支部的大家都心知肚明。  
“怎么回来前也不打个招呼。”  
“这次比预想的更早结束了，就想给你个惊喜……噗……！”  
“混蛋，不是说了不准笑了吗！”  
索玛抓住还在偷笑的裕的腮帮子，又羞又怒地扯了起来，裕只好赶快投降。  
“明明是索玛自己打扮成这样，还不许我笑……”  
虽然知道索玛根本没用力，裕还是故意揉了揉腮，夸张地叹了口气。  
“我又不是自愿打扮成这样的。”  
“哎？可是有谁能逼索玛穿成这样？难道上面专门下了命令让你负责炒热万圣节的气氛？”  
裕说着，手上已经径自开始帮索玛整理起堆在桌上的文件。索玛平时比较大大咧咧，他已经习惯了在回来时帮索玛打打下手。  
“怎么可能。”索玛摇了摇头，“是亚丝娜那个小丫头，说什么也要让我穿……”  
“是亚丝娜啊……”不知为何，裕手上的动作停了下来，“索玛……你好像对年纪小的女孩子特别没辙啊……希欧那个时候也是……”  
有些猜到裕想说什么，索玛刚提起眉毛想要打断他，可裕已经摆着一副惊恐的样子叫了出来。  
“索玛原来是萝莉控啊！”

“呜……索玛真过分……”  
片刻后，裕揉着有些红肿的腮帮子嘀咕着，还不时故意抽抽鼻子。  
“你是活该。”  
刚刚尽情蹂躏了裕那张脸一番的索玛没什么好气地回答。他扳起裕整理好的厚厚一沓资料，重重地砸在桌子一角，以此来显示自己还“余怒未消”。  
虽然两个人之间的气氛仿佛刚刚大吵一架，可手上倒是默契地一刻不停。  
趁索玛把裕简单整理过的资料分类放好的工夫，裕已经泡好两杯咖啡，等索玛一回头就递了过来。  
索玛接过马克杯，刚想说什么，却见裕兴致勃勃地又凑了上来……明明刚被索玛“警告”了一顿，他倒不依不饶起来了。  
“话说回来，这衣服做的还真是用心。”  
裕站在索玛身后，弯下腰扯了扯索玛衣服后面毛茸茸的尾巴。他的目光顺着索玛的脊梁一路上移，然后停在了已经被索玛摘下来的兜帽上。  
“裕？你干嘛呢？”  
身后的裕突然没了动静，索玛心里产生了一种微妙的不祥预感。  
“嘿咻！”  
没等索玛再多说什么，裕突然抓住他的兜帽，一踮脚把兜帽套回了索玛头上。  
“你这家伙……！”  
索玛转身就想抓住裕，可他麻利地溜到了一边，隔着一张桌子躲避着索玛的“魔掌”，还时不时故意坏笑着刺激索玛。  
“呜哇，可怕的狼人先生生气了！”  
索玛的忍耐很快就到了极限，他作势要从右边堵裕，却在看到裕向左边逃去后突然虚晃一枪冲了回来。裕立刻意识到事情不妙，但反应也格外迅速，立刻就向研究室后方连接着索玛卧室的那扇小门冲去，打算暂时把自己锁在里面等索玛消气。  
可惜天不遂人愿，裕一不小心踩在一张纸上，身子一个不稳就顺着惯性撞向了面前的墙壁。  
“裕……！”  
裕本能地紧闭起双眼。身后传来索玛有些惊慌的叫声，与此同时一只有力的手臂抓住了他的胳膊。

片刻后，裕才微微睁开眼睛，小心翼翼地打量了一下近在眼前的索玛。  
在危急关头，从后面追上来的索玛一手抓住了裕，另一只手重重砸在墙上撑住了身体，这才让裕没一头顶在墙上。  
情急中，索玛已经把裕紧紧揽在了怀里。此刻两人的呼吸都有些急促，紧贴在一起的身子几乎能够感受到对方剧烈的心跳。  
索玛低着头，整张脸都因此埋在阴影里，裕有些看不清他的表情。但他本能地察觉到，索玛现在的心情不太好。  
“你……”  
“抱、抱歉……！我玩过头了！”  
索玛低沉着声音刚开口，裕就先认输道歉了，可是等着他的下一句话却是……  
“你没事吧？”  
“哎？嗯……我没事……”  
没想到索玛竟然先关心起了自己，这让裕更加不好意思起来。他低下头不想让索玛看到自己的表情，同时试图从索玛的臂弯中挣脱出来，却突然感觉到，索玛把自己抱得更紧了些。  
“是吗？没事就好……”  
索玛的语气里有着一丝奇怪的感觉，让裕条件反射地颤抖了一下。  
“索、索玛……？”  
他有些僵硬地再次抬头打量索玛，这次终于看清索玛脸上那股不怀好意的笑容。  
“那么，你做好觉悟了吧？”  
“索玛，你生气了？那、那个……我、我不是道歉了吗？”  
裕边尝试着安抚索玛，边用力挣扎起来，可是单纯拼力气他又怎么比得过索玛，没过多久就被索玛按在了墙边。他不光用双手把裕的肩头死死按在墙上，一条腿还顶进裕的双腿间，不让他逃跑。  
眼看着索玛渐渐逼近，裕的表情也越来越惊慌。  
“等一下，索玛……我知道不该取笑你……呜嗯……！”  
裕还没说完，一张嘴就被索玛堵住，句尾全都变成了略带慌乱的闷哼。裕试图把索玛推开，却在这个霸道又具有侵略性的长吻下渐渐败下阵来，身体慢慢软了下来，一双手在不知不觉中紧紧抓住了索玛的衣服。  
过了不知多久，索玛才放过裕。看着已经有些站不稳的裕，他又贴近了些，带着笑意在裕耳边轻声说道：“狼人先生要开始享用他的猎物了。”


	2. 下

“等一下……索玛……！现在还是大白天呢！”  
虽然确实是打扮成了狼人，但说实话索玛这身衣服只会让裕觉得可爱……但现在索玛浑身散发出的那股近乎野性的欲求不得不让裕重新对这身打扮做出评价了。  
此刻索玛已经迫不及待地扯开了裕的腰带，直接把手探进了裕的内裤。他另一只手正压制着裕试图反抗的双手，单凭一张嘴拉开了裕上衣的拉链，亲吻起裕裸露出的侧颈和锁骨。  
“啊……！索玛……不要……快停下……！”  
裕被索玛挑逗得满脸潮红，但他更担心那扇研究室的大门外会不会突然迎来什么不速之客。本来就扑通扑通乱跳的心脏因为羞耻和紧张，此刻搏动得更加剧烈，配合着索玛手上的动作带来的热度，几乎让裕喘不上气来。  
“不要？”  
索玛一笑，一股热气便吹在裕颤抖的颈间，与此同时，下面那只手更是已经把裕的内裤褪到了大腿根，然后轻轻摩挲起裕的性器，惹得他不断发出各种拼命忍耐的呻吟声。  
“真的不要吗？”  
在索玛的刺激下，裕很快就有了反应，一根肉棒在索玛手中渐渐硬挺起来。裕羞红了脸，却控制不了已经被索玛调教得恰到好处的身体，只能紧紧闭起正不断分泌出生理性泪水的双眼，扭头咬住敞开的领口憋住声音，作为对索玛最后的抵抗。  
看到裕这个样子，索玛倒也没露出什么不悦的样子。他淡淡一笑，突然握住裕的性器撸动起来，等看到裕克制不住地瞪大了双眼，他又满意地加快了手上的速度。  
“嗯啊……！啊、啊……！索、索玛……！索玛……！”  
裕几乎是立刻就忘记了还要忍耐，眼底的理智迅速被迷离的色彩覆盖，他颤抖着声音呼唤起索玛的名字，仿佛脑子里只剩下了索玛的存在。  
可是看着裕越来越硬，索玛却伸出拇指，牢牢抵在了裕正不断吐出前液的铃口。  
“唏……！索玛……？！”  
“是裕说不要的，不是吗？”  
索玛的举动似乎让裕稍微恢复了神志，他眼里噙着泪，近乎哀求地看着索玛。  
“呜……可是……”  
“裕……”索玛放开了钳制裕的那只手，但裕似乎根本没有意识到，“告诉我，你想要吗？”  
说着，索玛便把得空的那只手放进嘴里舔了舔，然后绕过裕的后背，顺着股沟探进了裕的私处，很快就找到了他最熟悉的那个位置。  
已经有一阵子没有被进入过的穴口仍旧紧闭着，但已经有些发热。索玛没有迟疑，便轻轻捅了进去。  
“呀……！索玛……嗯啊……！”  
裕身体一个激灵，不由自主地倒进了索玛怀里，紧紧抓住了索玛的衣襟支撑着自己不受控制的身体。  
索玛笑着亲吻着抵在自己肩头的裕的金发和耳廓，手指则在裕的后穴里不停搅动。裕被他挑逗得浑身打颤，又不敢发出太大的声音，只能把整张脸都埋在索玛怀里，这才勉强堵住嘴里不停漏出的娇声。  
“裕的这里，看来倒是很想念我啊。”  
和极力忍耐的大脑相反，裕的内道却贪婪地啃咬着索玛的手指。许久没有得到过满足的肉壁正如索玛所说，似乎无比怀念着被他扩张的感觉，随着他的动作阵阵紧缩，不肯放开那有力的指尖。  
索玛便不客气地继续深入，很快就找到了最能打破裕的抵抗的部位。  
“呀啊……！”  
当前列腺被索玛抵住的一刻，裕整个身子都弹了一下。没了遮挡的惊叫顿时回响在研究室里，让裕的脸色变得更加好看。  
“裕，还是不想要吗？”  
听到索玛明知故问，裕却也没有了拒绝他的余裕。在索玛的把玩下不断攀升的体温渐渐支配了裕的大脑，可全身上下最为灼热的那个部位却仍被索玛牢牢控制着，无法得到解放。  
“……、……”  
“你说什么？我听不清。”  
以索玛那异于常人的优秀听力怎么可能没听到裕那声哀求，可知道此刻的索玛不会轻易放过自己，裕只得慢慢抬起头来，用那满是水汽的迷蒙双眼看着索玛，颤抖着声音开了口。  
“让……让我射……拜托……索玛……”  
“那么，我也可以射在裕里面吗？”  
“嗯……求你……我想要……”  
没想到索玛脸上却露出了温和的笑容，他放开了裕的性器，用那只手抬起了裕的脸。  
“放心，我不会让声音传出去的。”  
话音刚落，他便又一次吻住了裕的双唇，用力吮吸起来。  
裕条件反射地想要闭上双眼，索玛却在这时突然大力顶上裕的前列腺。一直被控制的欲求失去了阻碍，顺理成章的得到了解放，一股脑地喷射在了索玛那身衣服上。  
射精后的虚脱让裕腰身一软，顺着墙壁便眼看要滑下去，但索玛眼疾手快地揽在他的腰际，把他重新抱回怀里。  
“裕……”  
索玛拨开裕被汗水打湿的刘海，刚想说什么，却发现裕正无意识地在自己身体上磨蹭。  
“索……玛……”  
裕双手无力地顺着那件外衣慢慢上移，好不容易才攀住索玛的脖子。  
“索玛……不够……想要……”  
已经在索玛的玩弄下忘记了矜持的裕贴在索玛身上，腰身不由自主地晃动着，还伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着索玛的锁骨。  
“好的，”看到自己的攻势见效，索玛毫不犹豫地扯开了裤子，“这就给你。”

索玛抬起裕的一条腿，然后把早就硬挺的性器抵在了裕的穴口。  
粗大的龟头才只是刚刚接触到那个嫩红的小口，裕的那里便迫不及待般开开合合起来，惹得索玛一阵刺痒。本来考虑到已经有一阵子没和裕做过，还打算慢慢来的索玛被这么一挑逗，也瞬间把理智抛到了九霄云外。他只是稍微试探了几下，便一口气插进了裕的身体深处。  
“啊嗯……！”  
裕忍不住轻叫一声，不过那声音里的快乐很明显多过痛苦。  
“忍一下，让我再进去一点。”  
“嗯……再、再深一点……”  
裕两眼已经失去了焦点，脸上满是恍惚的神情，听到索玛的声音便顺从地回应着他。  
“好孩子……”  
索玛边爱抚着裕的身体，试图让他放松下来，边继续在他里面前进。等到无法继续深入，索玛便停了下来，打量了一下裕的样子。  
裕似乎只剩下了喘息的力气，可是感到索玛停下动作，还是抬起了头。  
“索玛……？”  
“别急，我这就……”  
可就在这时，研究室的对讲机突然叫了起来。机械性的铃声顿时响彻整个房间，让索玛不由得打了一个激灵。而和他紧紧连在一起的裕则随之轻哼一声，索玛只好赶快俯下身子，用自己的嘴堵住裕的嘴。一时间，房间里只能听到两人粗重的呼吸声。  
“奇怪？索玛先生还没回来吗？”  
“可是队长说他回研究室了……会不会是已经休息了？”  
门外传来有些疑惑的交谈声，看来是第14部队的几个队员。  
只能说，他们来得太不凑巧。  
虽然知道自己锁了门，可索玛还是忍不住对现状感到了焦灼，他只能在心里祈祷他们赶快离开。  
“怎么办？要改时间再来吗？”  
“也好，反正不是什么急事。明早再报告吧。”  
幸好那几个年轻人很快就放弃了，从门外离开了。  
动用着敏锐的听力，索玛一直等到他们确实彻底离开，这才长舒一口气。  
他慢慢松开裕的嘴，看到裕的两眼已经对不起焦，显然是被自己这个突如其来的长吻搞到大脑缺氧了。  
“哎呀呀……”  
索玛忍不住苦笑一声，摇了摇头，重新架着裕的双腿把他抱紧，然后出其不意地开始了抽送。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
本来已经快要失神的裕受到这样的刺激，整个后背都不受控制地弓了起来，嘴里吐出了各种娇声。  
“别这么快就投降啊，我还在你里面呢。这么长时间没做过了，你就不想好好感受一下我吗？”  
“啊……啊啊……！索、索玛……啊嗯……！”  
裕已经没有余力去理解刚才发生的一切，他只能用全身去感受着索玛火热的欲求，然后沉沦在几乎淹没自己的快感中。  
“裕的里面……还是那么舒服……”  
“舒服……我也……好舒服……！啊啊……索玛……喜欢……喜欢你……！”  
“裕……！”  
当索玛射进裕里面的一刹那，裕也像回应着他一样再次高潮了。他绷紧的双腿猛得抽搐了几下，过了好一阵子才慢慢软下来。  
裕好像已经彻底没了力气，整个瘫在索玛怀里，把整张脸都埋进了索玛结实的肩头，连呼吸声都变得微弱了许多。索玛抚摸着他还在微微颤抖的后背，总觉得今天的裕有些不对劲。  
平时总是温和冷静的裕，却对这种行为格外没有抵抗力，总在索玛的攻势下轻易败下阵来。就算做之前怎么害羞反对，却每每迅速沉沦在索玛的挑逗下。而且总在荒神前冲锋陷阵的他，竟然在性事上特别缺乏耐性，总是简简单单就能高潮，把自己搞得精疲力尽。幸好他是身体强度超乎常人的神机使，不然怕是应付不来体力和精力都格外拔群的索玛。  
可是今天，裕似乎特别后劲不足。  
想了想，索玛捧起裕的脸打量起来。已经稍微恢复了点自我的裕茫然地看着索玛，看起来不太明白总是精力过剩的他怎么才射了一次就停下来了。  
看到裕挂在两眼下的黑眼圈后，索玛又扭头瞥了一眼被自己脱下后草草扔在地上的白色制服外套。还没来得及送去洗的长衣上隐约挂着尘土和血的痕迹。  
“……抱歉……”  
裕一定是刚回到总部就直接来见自己了吧。可是索玛连这种基本的事都忘了确认，就这么把他推倒了。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
裕完全不明白索玛此刻的纠结，稍微恢复了点精神的他正不解地眨着眼。  
“你很累了吧……我完全没注意，抱歉。”  
“原来你在说这个啊……”裕无奈地笑了笑，又重新抱紧索玛，“我没关系，真的。”  
“可是……”  
“这么瞻前顾后可不像索玛。”裕想了想，又红着脸，贴在索玛耳边小声说，“而且，最近一直接触不到索玛……我也快要忍不住了，就别顾虑那么多……嗯啊……！”  
话没说完，裕突然惊叫一声，原本已经稍微平复了些的脸色也瞬间又变得好看起来。  
“又……大了一圈……”  
“听了刚才那些话，你觉得我会毫无反应吗？”  
“呜……啊啊……！索玛……索玛……！”  
没等裕再多说什么，索玛已经开始了新一轮的抽送，很快就顶得裕神魂颠倒，嘴里除了各种娇声就只剩下了索玛的名字。  
“索……玛……再……多给我一些……！”裕轻轻摩挲着索玛的手臂，“我……还想要你……！”  
裕任由自己瘫在索玛怀里，还在微微抽搐的身体像是渴求着索玛一样阵阵发烫，那双明明应该已经没有什么力气的长腿颤抖着箍住了他。  
索玛捧起裕的脸，亲吻着他的眼睑和鼻尖。他也不退出来，就这么把裕抱了起来。  
“接下来去床上做吧。”  
“嗯……”  
也不知裕是否真的听懂了索玛的意思，他点了点头，还主动啄起索玛的嘴唇。  
于是索玛便回应着裕的吻，把他抱进那间狭窄的卧室。  
等机械门自动关闭，索玛已经让裕躺在自己凌乱的床上，然后俯下了身子……


End file.
